


Stuck with you

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gen, M/M, One Shot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroFai. </p><p>Fai analyses everyone’s hands.</p><p>(For the 27 Days of OTP challenge: in order to ban this writer’s block)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> Reworked on this to finally get this version. I’m still not 100% satisfied with this. T_T

Kurogane’s hand were large, effortlessly wrapping Fai’s own in one gentle grip. 

 

Rough calluses and a series of cuts embedded in the skin betray their owner’s life - hard physical work of carrying something heavy on regular basis and a practiced swordsman on the prowl. The cuticles of Kurogane’s hand showed neglect, torn by the nail beds, sometimes red, sometimes clear. Despite that, his nails were cut short, crudely squarish and didn’t appear mistreated at all when you’re not looking that closely.  

 

Fai tightened his hand in Kurogane’s own. Delicate and small. Slender and smooth. With only faint cuts on his fingertips, after effects of using magic without his magic staff. Pampered hands, other people would call it. Princely hands.

 

Sakura’s hands were like his too. Although they were tinier, more delicate and innocent. No blood was ever spilled on hers. Syaoran’s hands were much like Kurogane’s own, callused with paper cuts and scrapes, but not as deeply patterned as Kurogane’s. Worker hands, Fai would say, of a writer-to-be. These children still had their innocence in tact. That much was certain as he compared their soft hands with his own.

 

His were deceptively clean. Deceptively slender. But underneath all that, he had the hands of a killer. 

 

Fai squeezed Kurogane’s hand before tugging himself free. 

 

Kurogane gave him a suspicious frown but didn’t say anything. He was perfectly content with waiting for whatever Fai was going to tell him. When nothing came forth because Fai was staring rather too seriously at Kurogane’s foot, Kurogane huffed and threw an arm around Fai’s neck, dragging their faces close and simply allowed their breaths to mingle. 

 

“It’s going to be fine.” Kurogane grunted, unusually comforting. The wide eyed look Fai gave him was enough to make Kurogane smirk and feel a bit smug for surprising the mage. The startled expression changed into a rueful one. Fai lowered his eyelids and leaned forward to meet Kurogane’s lips for a short kiss.

 

They didn’t make it further than one kiss though.

 

“I WANT KISSES TOO!” Mokona popped in between them from below and wiggled her little paws to beckon as an invitation. “IT’S NOT FAIR THAT YOU LEAVE MOKONA OUT OF THE LOVING!"

 

–

(insert Fai teasing Kurogane about fatherhood and such XD;;;)


End file.
